Twitch/Strategy
Skill usage * Be careful when using near enemy turrets, as turrets can see invisible units. * It is always good to use to scout bushes and to look for enemies. * As with , has a timer. Watching the timer is very important when using stealth. is very good at scouting ahead of his allies while stealthed. * If your enemy is getting away, use to close the distance and allow you to get the killing blow. * has a large range, apply as many stacks of as possible before using it. * only provides 33% of the usual lifesteal when attacking more than one target. * When the first hit with is a critical strike, all the units hit with that shot will suffer critical strike damage. * Play cautiously around characters with crowd control. 's low health makes him especially vulnerable to bursts of damage. * Be careful of enemy champions who have a or the as well as champions who have abilities that can detect stealth, such as . This makes unable to scout safely or move close enough for a kill. ** Buying an of your own allows you to counter enemy . * is a very good ability to use during teamfights, because you can hit all 5 members of the opposing team. * At high levels and implying that you are a skilled player and a skilled jungler, you can move into the jungle. He is weak when it comes to farming in the jungle for long periods of time, however, his ganks with red buff go unparalleled. * can function as a attack damage carry in bot lane as well, and is best supported by a character that can hold the lane 1v2 while he ganks. * When ganking, should be used early, so as not to be caught by regular wards on your way over. When you arrive at your destination, if your stealth timer is low, sit in a bush and wait to restealth prior to jumping on your opponent. * At the start of the match, try waiting until the enemy jungler finishes killing blue, then killing him. If successful, this provides a substantial early game lead and can shut down junglers like Amumu lategame. Build usage * attack speed is among the highest in the game, allowing you to focus on other offensive stats. ** is a highly recommended item to obtain first, granting the damage and critical strike-related stats lacks. ** Try purchasing items that provide a vairety of stats for defense/offense, such as for magic resistance and for armor penetration, both important stats for twitch while giving him damage/attack speed. ** , however, doesn't work well with due to his focus on physical damage, not on-hit effects, and is too expensive to be worth the cost. Anyway, your role is to spike down weak targets quickly, not focus the beefy ones. * Using lifesteal also helps with small health pool, although when using your ultimate, you will only receive a third of the usual lifesteal per target. * combined with can lead to a massive AoE damage in team fights, since each missile from will splash with allowing you to hit a single target multiple times if the target is surrounded by other enemy units. Recommended builds Countering * Work with your team to focus on when he comes out of the stealth as he is extremely squishy. * The easy way to counter is to purchase a to detect him when he is stealthed or placing a in a path where you think usually stays. * Keep your allies spread if is using his . ** Keep in mind that it also procs on hit-effect such as life steal and critical strikes, allowing to wipe out your team single-handedly. * When is no longer seen in lane, Let your allies know by calling "MIA" or "SS", lowering his high ganking potential from . * Due to his low health, hard CC such as stuns and snares are devastating to him. Category:Champion strategies